Mimic
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: Avery thought she was a military brat, however, she learns the truth that she was no typical girl, with advance memory. Now she has to live on the run with her ability while crossing paths that no person she should encounter, especially a Winter Soldier.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mimic**_

 _ **Summary: Avery thought she was a military brat, however, she learns the truth that she was no typical girl. Now she has to live on the run with her ability while crossing paths that no person she should encounter, especially a Winter Soldier.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. This will be based more on the movies than the TV show or comics.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The truth**

I was born on the run.

At first, I had no choice. I grew up on traveling. It was part of my dad's job as he served in the military. Moving every two years from one city in the United States to another country. There was no normalcy and consistency. The only thing that was normal was the books I read and homework. My favorite subject was history, especially during World War II. My father found my history amusing, that he took me to the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian Institute. I found the history of Captain America fascinating, especially the picture of him and his fellow comrades.

It has always been the two of us: my father Captain Kent Reynolds and me, Avery Reynolds. My mother, Jocelyn Reynolds passed away from giving birth to me. It was a struggle for my father at the time, being an officer and raising a daughter. But he managed to give me a good life.

Although, when I'm not in the classroom I have extra after school activities in foreign languages and martial arts. When dad gets his orders for an overseas move, a foreign speaker would be at the door next week to train me to learn the language. My of my teachers were impressed by my strong memory, although they bicker on my writing skills and grammars. In martial arts, I am very good, that I was only fifteen when reaching black belt, plus other fighting styles. When living in America, Dad would take me camping, he let me try girl scouts…but after brownies…I didn't like it. Enjoy the cookies though.

But in America, Dad would take me camping, hunting, sailing, skiing, and more. Sometimes I wonder if my dad was grooming for the Naval Academy…To be the next best female officers. Yet even with these activities, my memory in academics was up to date. I mainly got A's, except a B in physics and calculus. Yet the ADHD was a struggle in the classroom on social standards, not being able to stay still and emotional burst. My absorption of memory took everyone by storm, that at seventeen I got many scholarships to many colleges in the United States. Although my English portion in SAT's was shitty.

However, Dad always wanted me to be close. Not wanting his baby girls leaving the nest. So I took the scholarships of becoming a teacher. Living off campus and taking care of the house.

Although, everything changed when the aliens came.

It was 2012 when my dad barged into our home in a panic. I was in the living room watching the news of this man who calls himself Loki demanding to humanity rule until Captain American intervenes. Getting up, I went to see what was going on. Dad was in my room packing my things.

"Dad, what is going on?" I asked.

"We need to leave," Dad answered.

"Why?" I asked.

Dad didn't answer as he got my backpack ready filled with clothes and went to the bathroom. I was utterly confused grabbing my laptop and phone.

"Don't grab those," dad said.

"But…"

"I'll buy you a new one." He said as he left the room.

I was utterly confused still taking the bag and going downstairs. At first, I thought he was in a rush for a trip. But I was mistaken, when we got to the airport, the name on the passport had a different name. Meanwhile, the location we were going was Britain.

We were sitting in first class, while Dad was apprehensive until taking off. There weren't many people in first class and the flight attendant was focused on the economy. Thinking the other first class passengers were asleep I looked at him.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked,

"I'm sorry Avery, but your mother made a mistake." He said quietly.

"Mistake?" I asked.

Dad nodded, "You know your mother was a scientist. But there was an experiment that went wrong."

For the next eight hours, dad told me the truth. Jocelyn was a Doctor in the research department for the military. She worked for an organization called SHIELD; however, there was an experiment that went wrong. It was supposed to make the perfect soldier, recreating the super soldier serum from World War II, except without the steroid effect. What mother research that confiscated was a serum that can make somebody who can grasp information and use it to their advantage founded by HYDRA long ago during the cold war.

There was a small explosion, but there were no results during the research. But Jocelyn was pregnant with me at the time, and SHIELD and her worried about the exposure. So they kept watch, but after mom's death SHIELD kept their distances as doctors evaluated me the first two years of my life finding nothing. My cognitive function was that for a normal toddler. So Dad took full custody. However, SHIELD kept watched of me, and it shows the mutated gene is in my system, as my dad proven through his training.

"So we are running from SHIELD?" I asked.

"Them and HYDRA," Dad answered. "With super heroes out there-there are challenges; challenges will do anything against those with powers. If they find out about you then…I can't protect you."

He pulled out a leather-bound notebook. "Keep this on you at all times. You can never stop moving and this will be your map."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I will need to return, but once I know you are safe. I will keep in contact." He said.

Once we landed in London we were at the hotel. Dad showed more documents, handing the new passport, credit card, travelers check, and other means. Even a flash drive. He told me to stay in the room while he went out. In two hours dad came back with a new laptop and an international cell phone. Two of them.

"Only call me on this number," Dad said.

Together we set up new accounts on emails, Skype, and the hardest being deleting my Facebook account. Even though I'm a legal adult, I felt so overwhelmed that I have to give up my life and career. But worse is, my dad would risk his career.

The next few days was adjusting and learning.

"When did you discover I wasn't normal?" I asked

Dad inhaled sharply, "When you saw your first Olympics. You watched the gymnast performed on the dance floor. Next thing I know, you were doing exactly what she was doing without any training."

"So it's monkey see, monkey do," I muttered

Dad nodded, "you receive muscle memory and knowledge absorption. However, based on what your mother stated in her notes, not all information can be grasping. Over time if the information is not being used then it will leave the long-term memory system. So always practice your language skills and fighting."

"Do I need to change my appearance?" I asked.

Dad nodded.

So going to the nearest store, I purchased black hair die. It wasn't long before my dirty blonde locks were midnight black and my hair cut short.

When the week came to an end, Dad and I walked to the train station in order to take to Paris.

We hugged each other.

"Stay safe, keep moving no matter what," Dad said.

I nodded, "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Avery."

But when I read the journal, I was in shock in what was inside. Locations to hide out if necessary, medical treatments, but most of it was my mother's research written to me:

 _To my baby girl,_

 _If you are reading this, then you are more special than anyone in the world…_

. **o0o**.

Over the next year, I kept to my father's instruction. I stayed at hostels in Europe. Making small part time jobs in markets, hostels small jobs or sitting in a corner with a cup. Though I kept careful watch, ever since probably when news of the celebrity Tony Stark announcing he was Iron Man and the war on terrorism from the if that has been a few years now, it still caused a trigger effect. And recently there strange red smoke in England, where siting of Thor was mention.

Nearly every time I hear news of extreme crimes or terrorism, I would leave to the next country. Making new friends with other backpackers. When at hostels, I would call Dad once a week giving him an update but being vague as usual.

That was how we communicated, through voice mail until he finds a safe location to call me. Though one day he actually answered his phone:

"I'm visiting Italy, think can come over and we can spend time?" Dad asked.

"Sure, where and when?" I replied

Dad gave me the coordinates and time before hanging up.

So saying bye to my backpacker friends, I got on the first train to Italy.

Little did I know I was being followed?

* * *

 **So** **my attempt with Marvel Story. Let me know what you all think? Should I continue or not?**

 **Avery ability is based off from the superpowers from Heroes. She has adoptive muscles memories and intuitive aptitude.**


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter

**_Mimic_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Universe_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Encounter**

The train traveled fast through the mountains heading towards Italy. It was a long journey, so I sat comfortably reading a book. Almost a year since I last saw my dad. I truly hope he was doing well and not in trouble. From what he told people back home in my disappearance was that I went to South America for a private charity to help young children. Many people bought the lie yet my old college friends were furious.

A sound of the door opened.

Looking up, anticipating the train conductor. However, it wasn't the train conductor, claiming tickets instead it was a man in a suit. He appeared middle age. Something told me he was no ordinary man. Probably because there are other men in suits behind him?

 _Shit_.

"Is this seat taken?"

I didn't answer as the man took a seat across from me.

"Hello Miss Reynolds, you are awfully in the wrong continents for helping native children." He said

"Who are you," I asked, closing my book.

"My name is Philp Coulson, I work for SHIELD"

"I'm not interested," I said

"You haven't heard my offer."

"Look…I watched the news and I don't want to be in that shit. Just because my parents were involved, I don't."

"Sadly this is not an option." He said. "We have sources saying Hydra is looking for those exposed to the serum."

I glared at. him.

I am not a weapon. I am a person with unique memory.

I don't turn into the Hulk. I am not immortal, not an alien or anything.

"Miss Reynolds, I assure you, you won't be on the front lines like the Avengers. First thing SHIELD wants is to do a check on where you are on your ability. I would like to offer you a position in my branch dedicated to finding others like you."

"You mean a witch hunt," I seethed.

"Not quite," he said.

No. I know there are people who have abilities either it being genetics, freak accident, experiment or other. They are watched, tested, documented, and treated as though they were weapons, not humans. Let's not forget the mutant crisis, where mutants were hunted down. Or the Worthington Labs developed an inoculation to suppress the X-gene that gives mutants their abilities and offer the "cure" to any mutant who wants it. Then there was the Fantastic 4, they were pressured to be heroes because of their public exposure. Me on the other hand, I don't want to be a hero. I just want to be me.

Suddenly the train came to a screeching halt. Coulson got up telling me to sit down while he and the other agents went to investigate the situation. Gazing out the window, noting we weren't far from the borders of Italy. Quickly I grabbed my pack and cautiously exit the compartment. There was a sound of gunfire. Now is definitely time to leave. Along with the escaping commotion of the other passenger, we rushed out of the train.

Once off, I ran to the nearest town. There were a helicopter and the law enforcement.

Sorry Mr. Coulson and SHIELD, but I'm not interested. Though when I looked back at the train, there was a man on the rood clad in black. A glint in his arm. Whoever he is, I need to stay away from him.

 **.o0o.**

 _Venezia_

I awe at the sunrise as I arrived in Venice. The city of a hundred islands! The city of glass, mask, and most importantly history! Dad and I always go to Venice. It was one of the cities he and Mom went to during their younger years. It was beautiful, especially during Carnevale. I reached the hotel speaking to the clerk in Italian if there was a reservation under Reynolds. Luckily there was as she handed me the keys and told me the room.

" _Grazie_ ," I said going to the room.

It was a nice one-floor apartment that had two bedrooms with a conjoined living with that had a small open kitchen. Setting my pack down, I went to one of the rooms finding fresh clothes that had tags on them. I couldn't help but smile to know my dad went the extra mile in purchasing clothes. Not having a shower in a couple of days, I used the bathroom to pamper myself.

At the end of the show, I changed into the fresh clothes. When I entered the living room I found Dad going through my pack, all my clothes, electronics, and toiletries on the coffee table.

"It's rude to look into a woman's bag." I teased.

"Just checking if you need to restock," Dad said. "And apparently you do."

He lifted a small pink case.

"Dad," I protested, taking it out of his hand. I was on birth control that one of his connections gotten me. It was unsettling to travel with a heavy menstrual cycle and protections on one night stands.

Dad chuckled as he set a vanilla file that probably contains cash, medication, and other documents. Afterwards, I hugged my dad. It has been too long since we saw each other since London.

We talked about the year. Dad finally retired from the Military so we could be together. He had to transfer his finances to a Switz account and sold everything. He had a condo in Florida too. I informed him what happened on the train which he frowned immediately.

"That is not good," he said. "If SHIELD knows where you are then we need to go to the different continent. Asia, I heard Thailand is a good place."

I nodded; maybe going to Asia will be easy. Less surveillance unless we were in North Korea, China, and Russia. As politics is not a good place for an American. Especially when the American has military links or in my case a special ability.

Suddenly my stomach growled.

Dad chuckled as we grabbed our bag before heading out for dinner. We went to our favorite restaurant known for their famous risotto.

"How are your abilities?" He asked once we were seated.

"They are going well, I can remember all the languages I hear; memorize muscle movement from training, and such."

Dad nodded sadly. "I wish you didn't have to go through this."

I sighed, "I know."

The risotto arrived as we ate in peace. By the time we finished we headed to the tourist spot for Carnevale. Dad took pictures, as the views were wonderful and the locals celebrating happily. We were on a bridge watching gondolas passing under.

"So are you joining me for the entire journey or heading back?" I asked.

"For the entire journey, until my passport is full then I need to head back." He answered.

I nodded, "Like old times."

Dad nodded, "I remember you as a little girl in Germany."

I chuckled from those memories. How Dad would buy me these German dresses before going to Oktoberfest, skiing in the mountains, and so much more.

"Maybe we should go to Germany one more time," I suggested.

Before Dad could answer there a sound of gun discharge! My eyes widen as Dad's body tensed falling to the ground with a bullet in his upper chest. Immediately I knelt down adding pressure to the wound while people ran for their lives. He choked, blood seeping from his mouth as he took his hand from his pocket.

He handed me his wallet, "Take…it… go!"

"No, I'm not leaving you." I cried.

"GO!" he shouted.

There were men rushing in our direction with guns. Taking the wallet and camera, I got up to run. The moment I reach the bottom of the stairs, there was a collision of flesh and metal. The moment I looked up, fear consumed me in a paralyzed state.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. Been busy family and college. Hopefully I be back to writing again.**

 **So….who do you think she collided into?**


	3. Chapter 3: The Winter Soldier

_**Mimic**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Universe**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Winter Soldier**

A tall, muscular man wearing black military grade armor stood before me. His face covered by a black mask, his brown hair reaching his shoulder. What stood out the most was his left arm that was mechanical having a red star on it. Remembering from textbooks, that kind of red star represented the USSR. He was Russian. Shit.

Before I could run, he grabbed me by the arm in a vice grip.

"No!" I shouted, doing a hard kick in the groin.

The amount of pressure should have his reflect to bow down, falling to his knees in pain. Instead, he stood there not fazed by the stunt. It was like I kicked a tree, resending the shock back. I cried out in pain.

"Target secured," One of the soldiers said.

The soldier in front of me knelt down wrapping his arm around my waist and flung me over his shoulder. A gasp left my lips, the metal digging into my pelvic bone. I cried out for help, trying to make things complicated by kicking and screaming. The soldier kept old to his grip, never letting go.

What was he, _Ernst Stavro Blofeld henchman?_

Another soldier came in, and zip tied my wrist. Panic consumed me. The men left the scene in a rush. All I see was Dad bleeding to death. They rushed to one of the buildings that were abandoned. They were climbing the steps when gunshots were being fired. Looking up, I saw Mr. Coulson with other SHIELD Agents. My eyes widen on the inflatables floating in the water and cursed. Though the building would be mainly secured by the small mass of land but pop those inflatables and the foundation will start to crumble.

The soldier set in in a vintage elevator and closed the door. I stood up trying to open it, except him his metal hand clenched the iron rail and bent it. My eyes widen looking at the masked figure. He pulled back and left joining the fight. Through the iron rods, I watched the battle seeing the conflict between Shield and possibly Hydra.

"Avery, where are you!" Mr. Coulson shouted.

"Up here, in the elevator!" I exclaimed.

"Stay where you are!" he ordered.

The Soldier leaned over the rail and fired his gun. There was a loud explosion, abruptly shifting the entire building. Staring-down, the inflatables were shot. The building was not able to support its weight making water flooding in. Turning roughly, caused the elevator to drop to a floor. I cried out, bracing myself till it stopped. Quickly, I tried to find a way to break free. Once more it was impossible to get the door to open.

One Agent came over telling me to stand back. He put something on the door, a cylinder with a red button. A bomb, oh please be a small bomb. Before he could detonate, the Soldier snapped his neck. The agent managed to set the little bomb off destroying the iron cage. The soldier steps back, the visors broken from the blast. He yanked them off, revealing half of his face. His blue eyes were staring at me, pupils dilated. His metal hand reaches forward, except the elevator fell backward crashing to the other side of the wall. I braced myself for the impact. Before I could comprehend the collision, the lever broke plummeting the lift down to the watery abyss.

"Avery!"

I felt like the water was sucking me in, jerking me down deep as if it was determined to consume me. I knew right away I need to get to the escape hole. But the water pouring in, the restraints limiting my balance plummeted. The bitter water of grew was in every direction; there was no visibility. I could feel the downward pull as the cage continued to sink. I fought hard to keep my breath in, to keep my lips sealed to store the last amount of oxygen.  
The deeper I went, the intensity of the pressure. The oxygen fading for each passing second. My heart was pounding with panic. Lungs were crying out for air. In all the murkiness, a glint of a shimmer caught my eye. Until darkness consumed me...

 **.o0o.**

Each step was painful.

People stared at me in shock steeping aside. Many languages were whispering in their assumptions about what happened. I ignored their tongues, holding my arms close leaving a trail of droplets behind me. The walk in bare feet upon the cobblestones. The roughness was digging into flesh. Shock kept the pain away from reaching the hotel.

The receptionist's eyes widen. _"Stai bene, Signorina?"_

 _"Caduta nei canali,_ " I whispered.

The receptionist nodded leaving the desk and came back with a towel. He continued to speak yet the haze blocked the translation. Merely guided me to the room and opened the door for me. I mumbled a thank you, before going inside and shutting the door locking it. Securely in, my legs collapsed, and sobs escaped.

He's dead.

My father is dead.

All because of me.

All because of some military research accident that left exposure to my mother. And now both parents are dead. My mother from delivering me and now my father from protecting me. I wished I died in the womb so none of this could happen. Let them mourn a miscarriage, but both of them would be alive and not targeted by SHIELD and HYDRA.

Dad's voice was in my head told me to shower, res,t and leave in first light. So with much strength, I stumbled to the bathroom starting a shower. Tossing the drenched clothes on the tile and step into the scalding water. The thought of what happened after the confrontation was a mystery. The last thing I remember was drowning in the murky water. I saw a glint of silver before the darkness won. Then there was pounding on my chest, forceful air down my throat. Someone was performing CPR. By some miracle, the person brought me back to life, except as I cough up the water the rescuer left in a flash. Never got a chance to see his or her face. If it were HYDRA or that Soldier, he would have taken me to god knows where. If it were Mr. Coulson or an Agent of SHIELD, then I would be on some train or plane by now getting better treatment and sent back to America. But here I am.

When the water grew cold, I got out of the shower wrapping a towel around my frail figure. Looking at the fogged up mirror, using my hand to wipe it clean, a clear sign of bruising was forming on my chest, along with my jaw, and lips.

"Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ, did the Hulk gave me CPR?" I whispered to myself.

Sighing, I dried off and changed into comfortable clothing. I made sure the windows were locked, curtains clothed and doors locked. There was so much exhaustion that begs to sleep. However, I need to prepare for departure. I went through my father's things, grabbing whatever that was useful from his wallet, clothing, and other things to remember him by. I repacked my pack before collapsing into a deep sleep.

When I wake, I left the hotel and getting on the first train to wherever to take me. All that matter is getting away from the chaos.

 **.o0o.**

Asia was where I hid. Spent in countries where the government wasn't under in high demand. Such countries like Russia, China, and North Korea was a mandatory no. I spent time in South Korea, learning the language with ease, also in Laos, and Vietnam. When my traveling friends asked me through our Messenger group if I was interested in Thailand for New Years and a month, I said sure. Dad and I intended to go there.

We celebrated New Year's Eve on a river cruise in Bangkok, then a week later we were Chiang Mai. The next few days were great, seeing the temples and elephant sanctuary. On January tenth, we ate at a local market; I noticed one vendor had a small TV playing C-SPAN. I told everyone to stop and turn up the volume. The vendor did so, as It talked about a terrorist attack in DC on the bridge. The footage could be seen from civilians who were brave enough to record, seeing the same men who tried to abduct me a while back and killed my father. There stood the Soldier holding an assault rifle. It took a lot of energy to suppress my emotions. My international friends were concerned and said sorry, but said that the president was safe.

Over the next few days, I paid attention to the news. Learning that Captain America was now a wanted fugitive. The new military system of air support going down, and to my relief, that HYDRA was the culprit in the recent acts of terrorism thanks to Captain America saving the day with a few members of the Avengers. Although there was a national security around the world to keep sight of a new mercenary known as the Winter Soldier.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. My computer died and took forever to save the hard drive and retrieve this story. Hopefully, you all enjoy the story and thank you for reading.**

 **Fight scene was inspired by _007 Casino Royal_**

 **Translation:**

 ** _Stai bene, Signorina? :Are you okay, Miss?  
_**

 _ **Caduta nei canali,** : _**_Fell in the canals_**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sponsors

_**Mimic**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the MCU**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Sponsors**_

 _ **Three months later**_

Was back in Europe thinking there hasn't been much action going on except civil war in Sokovia. Otherwise, Western Europe seemed right. So, I was in Germany exploring the village and meeting with my sponsors. Germany looked like the go-to place, with so much culture and locations, if I need to hide I can quickly get on a train to anywhere.

Anyway, I was in Berlin walking through the crowded streets until reaching an alley making a sharp turn and down the steps to a basement. A metal door was locked with the graffiti of an Eye. I knocked the door, which a camera popped out of nowhere. Leaning close to the camera, I let it scan my eye. It did the scan and recognized my retinas unlocking. Not saying another word, I enter the facilities. The place was dark crowded with technology and rock band poster. Among one wall was filled with computer monitors as a large leather chair stood center. A second later a petite woman, all goth with black hair formed into a mohawk, pierced lips and eyes brow, tattoos seen on her neck.

"All seeing eye," I greeted.

"Mimic," She replied in a thick German accent.

Mimic was my code name. All Seeing Eye was a descendant of Abraham Erskine, a grandniece, who took her intelligence to modern science. Her real name was Shosanna, but she prefers by her nickname Eyes. So, Eyes used her cyber hacking skills to use her family fortune to help mutants to hide from the government, mainly HYDRA, SHIELD and the USSR so we could live in peace with legal documentation to assist in our travels. Anytime my passport gets full or expires I come to her for an update on everything.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"Passport, Asia stamps like crazy, and medication," I answered.

"How many pills do you have left?" She asked.

"Ten," I answered.

"I'll get you some within a week," She said. "Passport in three days, I ran out of the paper for that."

I nodded setting my bag down and pulled out some technology from Japan and specific types of candies. Her eyes widen when seeing the glass bottle that has the most expensive sake.

"Give me," She said standing up.

I chuckled handing her the bottle of sake.

"Where did you get this?"

"Aizu Wakamatsu, pricy for a 35% Daiginjo Sake," I said and pulled out a unique set of Masu a cedar wood box that adds flavor for the sake.

"Any room available?" I asked.

"Yes, but you know the rule."

"Don't touch the heaters and alcohol," I confirmed. "Leave some euros if I dare eat your food."

She nodded going back to her computers to check on the others, Tired from jet lag; I went upstairs to the apartment levels where Eyes lives. It's simple to say she owns the entire building but lives in the basement with all her technology. Not wanting to disturb the peace, I went to one of the guest room setting my things down and used the bathroom to shower. My thoughts linger back the last three months. There hasn't been natural disasters or crisis. Maybe it is a good sign; again, the ultimate villains don't strike right after the other.

 **.o0o.**

The next day I went out to get some food. Eyes were still at work on getting documentation. With my hat on, I travel around the streets taking pictures for one of my blogger friends touring sites. When I reached the markets that were festive on stands selling food. I bought a bag filled with cut Schnitzel and fries. As I continue to walk there was a sense that I was being followed. Cautiously I finished my food and walked in a steady paced overusing my surroundings. There were so many people there to see.

Reaching a fountain, I took a camera out taking pictures getting a better observation. That is until I spotted a man on the other side of the square. He was a tall, muscular, and broad shoulder. He wore neutral dark colors, dark hair cut short hidden under a baseball cap. He appeared to be a backpacker, with his sack. There was something off about him. Though travel-worn, he didn't seem to be a free spirit. Let alone the fact he was staring at me and started walking over. Cursing, I started walking away thinking it was one of HYDRA or SHIELD agents.

The operative continues to follow, making a sharp turn I went through another crowded street dumping the hat. I put on an earwig connecting to Eyes. It took a few rings till she answered.

"Better be important?"

"I'm being followed," I said.

"Tracking your cell," She replied. A few seconds later she said, "Found you, description of the stalker?"

I described the person which she soon got on camera.

"No signs of weapons, but physical attributes show he's athletic. Not in the underground mutant circle or your contacts," She added. "Do you think he's HYDRA?"

"Or SHIELD, I don't know, but he's following me," I said.

"How good is your running?"

"Fair."

"And your jumping?"

"Eyes, I have an advance memory that makes my body do that of an Olympian, not a kangaroo," I grumbled.

"Make a left," Eyes said.

I made a left, as she told me to start running. Thus, following her directions to the narrow alleys. Going into my memory, I pulled up Parkour and instantly my body recognized the fundamentals of using the surrounding to elevate my speed and strength. Listening to Eyes' instruction I started to the noticed distance until hearing his footsteps. When I reached a door to one of Eyes associates hideout the door was locked. Cursing, I sat some buildings with patios. So much for limiting recognition, I ran up jumping on the first ledge and continue going back and forth between the two buildings until reaching the room then stop.

"Stay," Eyes said.

I dropped flat and listened carefully. The guy stopped at the alley confused; he walked around until sighing in disappointment. Several minutes later he left.

"Come back to home base," Eyes instructed.

"Copy that," I said.

 **.o0o.**

Once at Eyes location, she pulled up surveillance footage of the guy enlarging his face, so it was easy to see. He looked familiar, yet I couldn't put my finger on it. His face had a sturdy jawline cover in stumbles. A man on a mission.

"I put his face through facial recognition we should get an answer in a few," Eyes said.

I nodded, I've seen this face before but where? I've never met the guy. Maybe I crossed paths without communicating with him. A hostel, airport, something along the lines of traveling transportation? There are endless possibilities.

The computers indicated a match. However, it was not possible! There was a ninety-five percent chance that this stalker was a KIA world war two operative. Someone who supposedly died in 1945. Now I recognized him from doing a research paper on the Howling Commandos back in grade school. If not going to the Smithsonian for the Captain America exhibit. Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.

"How...he's supposed to be dead?" I said. "Could this be his grandson?"

"Maybe, I'll look." Eyes said typing away. Her monitor showed Sergeant Barnes family tree until there was fifteen grandnieces and grandnephews, none hold any resemblance other than brown hair. No records of Sergeant Barnes having a child to start his bloodline.

"If you think about it, Captain America was frozen for seventy years maybe that happened to him."

"He supposedly died falling off a train in the mountains of Germany," I said remembering history.

"I'll keep eyes on him, best you stay indoors until I get your order done." Eyes said.

"Probably the best," I said. "Can I use your WIFI."

"Password?" She asked.

"Bitch with Wi-Fi," I answered.

"And don't you forget it, also no porn," she added.

I snorted before going upstairs to my room to use a laptop. Signing on the wifi I did more research about Sergeant Barnes. Born on March 10, 1917, as the eldest child of four. Barnes grew up to be an overachiever, having been an excellent athlete who also excelled in the classroom. Best friends with Steve Rogers, Signed up for the war right away after pearl harbor. He was part of the 107th Infantry Regiment, rose to ranks to Sergeant, his captivity by Hydra, becoming a super soldier, became a member of the Howling Commandos alongside Captain America and died in 1945, the final mission in the attempt to capture Arnim Zola. I continued to go into broader research when I found a link of SHIELD and HYDRA leaked files three months ago. Someone took time in decoding the information about the Winter Soldier being Sergeant Barnes.

This caught me off caught, as I pull up a full facial photo of Sergeant Barnes that was colored restored and put in on Paint. I looked for a lower face mask on the internet, and with some photoshopping, I put the two together and gasped.

Hydra was stalking me again.

The Winter Soldier has come to finish the mission.

Me.

. **o0o**.

No signs of Sergeant Barnes since his stalking a few days ago. Eyes hacked into the nation nationals shadow network. Undetectable by the CIA or other national security. Surveillance showed no trace of Barnes. Giving the impression, he has left Berlin. But Eyes kept my cover to be sure. Once she was sure the coast was cleared, she gave me a new passport and next prescription for six months.

"We should go out," Eyes said.

"That's a first," I said.

"I know a good club, private." She said.

Thinking about it, I gave the nod. She smirked securing her computers before heading upstairs. Following her consideration, I went to my room and change into something club appropriate.

Three women stood at the entrance unsure how to get in. Eyes rolled her eyes as she pulled a secret lever that unlocked the door. The woman gasped from surprised while Eyes and I walked into the warehouse that had an industrial gothic tone to it. Dark indie music was playing by a live band as the lights were dim to see yet hold a lustful atmosphere. Tons of people were swaying to the music while others in the leather booths socialized. Eyes and I went to the bar sitting down on the high stools. The bartender smiled coming over.

"Eyes, do you see anything you like?" He asked.

"Just here to drink, Sergio," She answered amused.

"They all say," he replied, before going to attend another patron.

I turn my head to see the dancefloor. Here are many mutants here, some I recognized and others who know. Although there are individual people here without the genetic mutation. One a Grecian woman who danced around elegantly, nearly out of place than the typical traveler or hipster. Then five familiar men watched the exotic woman. I shook my head, Elektra is somebody you don't want to mess with. She is an assassin of her own accord. The leader of the group came over Elektra and rested his hands on her hips. She seemed to not mine as they dance to the music. But once his hands were getting cocky, she took what look like a ninja sai and aimed it at his junk whispering something in his ear. He growled stomping over to the bar.

"Don't give up cousin, I think she likes you," Eyes said to the grouch who came over.

"Sweet of you to say." He scoffed turning around giving his charismatic appeal. "Do you know what we are, Eyes. We are gods."

"We are nothing," She said. "Just because our granduncle made a horrible choice, he redeemed himself, Eloy. Don't forget what happened in the U.S several years ago."

Eloy scoffed as he came over to me whispering in my ear, "The thing about our kind is, is that we never give up."

Immediately I grabbed him by his long hair and slammed his head on the rusted bar table. He groaned as his friends laugh as they came over. Eloy and he his laughing goons of mutants. Supposedly their great-grandparents performed an experiment that mutated to have abilities through the bloodline. I hardly pay attention to their names, only Eloy. I called the others by their skills. Mover, Scream, Shifter, and Block.

"That is how I imagine you," Eloy murmured.

"Oh, that looks fun, can I be next?" Scream, a tall blond asked.

"Absinthe, full round," Eloy said as he stood up. "Them two."

"Well, out from their imaginary hideout, the glorious dickheads" Eyes muttered.

"We're in luck gents, my cousin Eyes and her sponsor Mimic honors us with their presence."

"Dance for us," Shifter teased swaying his hips.

Sergio placed seven glasses in front of us, as sugar cubes were set ablaze on slotted spoons. Underneath was the green fairy liquor until the sugar cube crumbled and fall into the absinthe creating a fog. Afterwards, we shot down the essence. Once down they left in seek of the next female prey to satisfy their hunger.

"Men, and their idiocy," Elektra murmured as she came over.

"You can say that again," I muttered.

The assassin order, "Tequila, Mezcal if you have it."

Sergio nodded getting her drink.

"So, Eyes, any word on the Hand?" Elektra murmured.

The cyber goth shook her head, "The last finding was in New York City, Chelsea."

"That is all I need," She murmured, then looked at me. "Interested in taking down an underground organization?"

"As exciting as it sounds, I'll pass," I answered.

"Very well, have your constant run with Hydra." Elektra dramatically sighed. "Though, I've received word they are recruiting in Sokovia."

"Terrific," I muttered.

"The Hand and Hydra have something in common, global domination." Eyes grumbled.

"And add the Avengers, Fantastic Four, and that mutant group…" I said.

"X-men," Eyes corrected. "Though they dispatched long ago. Ever since their facilities were blown up and the cure was made."

"And now only humans who were mutated by accident or experiment roam the earth," Elektra finished as she got her glass, bringing it to her lips, "Unless you believe in magic."

Eyes and I scoffed, there is no such thing as magic. Sure, Thor and Loki have their abilities, but the magic we see in the movies hardly exist.

"Be careful," She continued. "Ever since Shield and Hydra have been exposed, they have been seeking recruits."

"And you having The Hand," Eyes muttered.

"Seeking immortality," She murmured finishing her drink. "Though, I have an idea who can take care of them in New York City."

I nodded listening to their conversation. Not that I'm interested in being a hero, but focus on what is going on in the world. You be surprised at how much secret organization who seek world domination or create an end to something. Organizations that give those wars in the middle east a bad name.

When we finished, I decided to head back having a strange sense of being watched. Elektra wished us good night before we left the club. We took our common roots, tonight being mellow even for Berlin. The starry sky masked by the city lights. The sound of a typical night of music, conversation, and silence in certain alleys. Eyes suddenly stopped answering her phone, speaking in German. She groaned.

"I got to go; some idiot locked himself out of his computer." She said.

"No problem," I told her.

Eyes nodded as she headed back. I decided it is best to take the public root walking onto the open streets, hood up and eyes open. Just as I was about to make it to the road when all the sudden, I heard screaming. Common sense told me to keep on walking, but my instincts told me to investigate. Breaking the self-code, I went to see what was going on and found the Five tormenting a girl in an alleyway. Pulling out me conceal gun out of my purse I aimed it at the sky and fired getting their attention. The men know not to tempt me as the girl came over in a panic. She spoke in French, "Merci."

I looked at her replying in French, "Get out of here."

"Oh, come now, American it's not like we are going to hurt you," Eloy said coming out of the shadows. "You got to let us gifted have their fun."

"You know the law," I said.

"What is one normal person than another. If you leave signs of your abilities, they will come, and come in numbers like they did nearly fifteen years ago. Make it worse that the CIA base is here." I warned. "And not just for you, but for all of us."

"Spoken like a bitch who's been there," Eloy murmured.

"We were just playing games, "Scream whispered.

"We know the risk," Block added.

"Yes, we all know, Europe's hidden law, "Mover said.

As they all said in unison, "Stay a secret or be exposed."

Back in world war two, a lot of people were found out of their abilities. Those who run the communities of the gifted kept this one law. There are a few, Berlin being one for sanctuary. Where we can be us in a specific location, that is until the CIA made a base here. Eloy made his way over carefully placing his hand on the gun lowering it.

"But everything will change with Hydra," He murmured.

"What did you say?" I sneered.

"I've been reading the exposed Hydra files," he continued. "Though there is no picture, there is a wanted post on a young woman who was exposed to replicated Super Soldier serum in the mother's wombs, having the ability to remember everything and can copy every fighting abilities. There's a hefty some on your pretty little head, Mimic."

"Watch your tongue," I warned. "Do you even know what Hydra is?"

"A powerful organization who will put governments on their feet," He said.

"They are about stripping freedom; we are nothing but pawns," I explained. "So, don't be a fool."

Eloy smirked, "Now how am I stupid to be a fool...or them?"

Suddenly Eloy stepped aside as Mover waved his hand and by some unknown force I was shoved against the wall. Cursing, I tried to force my way out, aiming the gun and fired. The bullet made them move. However, Block created an invisible field deflecting it. Shooting a few more rounds, I took the distraction to run. When I'm about to exit, there was a high pitch noise causing my ears to bleed in agony. Crying out, falling to my knees covering my ears to block Screams sonic shriek. Eloy made his way over, but not giving up, I did a spin kick, knocking him to the ground.

Eloy laughed, "How about the old fashion way."

Soon we were all fighting. Using karate and Krav Maga as the men were more armature straightforward fighting. Block used his powers as his skin turned into stone. Follow by Screams sonic shriek. I tried to cover my ears to block the sound, but the high pitch hurt my eardrums. It was too much when Block grabbed me, shoving my head into a Brick wall a couple of times. The impact was too much that I fell onto the ground near unconsciousness.

Eloy came over grabbing my hair, "You see, my dear American friend, we are gods, and you are incomplete. So, when Hydra has their tentacles on you, you we can take back what is ours. What do you say?"

I spat on his face.

Eloy sighed, "Stubborn as all Americans. Why don't I teach you a lesson…"?

Suddenly a migraine appeared out of nowhere. Eloy's power of mental intrusion. Desperately I tried to use Eyes tips to avoid this attack by clearing my mind, yet he was annoying to avoid. As dark memories of my father's death replay in my head repeatedly.

"So that is your most traumatic experience, watching dear daddy being shot," Eloy's voice whispered.

"Get out!" I screamed.

Eloy and his goons laughed until a dark mass appeared. Eloy slammed my head into the ground to aid his friends. Everything was dark and hazy as a muscular man was surrounded by the Five. He watched them calculating until Shifter launched forward, the stranger easily grabbed his hand and twisted it, basically snapped it. Shifter cried out, as the stranger tossed him aside deflecting Scream and Mover, them trying to use their abilities, yet it doesn't seem to faze him. He took all four of Berlin powerful men down leaving Eloy.

Eloy tried to perform a mental attack but stop.

"What the hell is wrong with your mind?" Eloy murmured in shock.

The man came over grabbing Eloy by the neck lifting him off his feet.

"You're not…can't be…"

"Not anymore," the strange said and slammed Eloy hard against the brick wall knocking him unconscious.

The stranger who came to my aid stared at our surrounding in the small alleyway. He picked up the gun before walking over. At this point, everything was blurred impossible to see him, as my head hurt. A deep sigh could be heard, the stranger picking me up when unconscious won.

Leaving me in the stranger's hand _ **s.**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Body Guard

_**Mimic**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the MCU**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Body Guard**

Opening my eyes, I found myself in a small apartment. The room seemed like it was spinning, after Eloy's mental attack, it holds drawbacks. Through the haze, the room was small mainly open brick. By the shade of darkness, it was early morning from the blinds that covered the window. I was laying on an old beat up mattress inside a sleeping bag. Slowly sitting up, I spotted an IV hooked up my arm. In a state of panic, not sure what is in the IV hanging off a hanger attached to a lamp. Once off, adding pressure to the wound, I tried to stand up but stumbled down from a whiplash.

Suddenly there was a sound of a sigh. Turning around, I saw a man hidden in the shadows. He sat on the ground, arms over his knees as the metallic arm holding the gun. His face barely visible, but he had short brown hair that is combed back slight scruffs. His steel blue eyes were analyzing me for every movement.

I inhale sharply staring back calculating the situation.

"Avery," He spoke quietly with caution.

"Sergeant Barnes," I replied back. "Or is it…Winter Soldier."

He tensed eyes narrowing at the name, "Not anymore."

"Why are you here?" I asked.

He got up securing the gun in his back pocket. "I'm here for you."

The moment he stepped forward I attack, going for his neck except he grabbed my arm in a vice grip.

"I'm not going to be Hydra's experiment!" I snapped, taking my other hand and punched him hard in the face. There was so much force and anger that the impact managed to startle him to let go. I took a deep breath to regulate the pain as I kicked him hard in the stomach and rushed to the door.

However, the man wrapped his arms around me and shoved me against the wall. His metal arm was across my chest, pinning me there.

"I'm not working with Hydra," He said calmly. "Not anymore."

I glared at him, "You killed my father!"

Sergeant Barnes sighed, "I didn't pull the trigger. My mission at the time was to collect you."

I glared at him some more.

"Why should I believe you," I growled.

"Because I pulled you out of the water," He said.

"What?"

Sergeant Barnes sighed, as he stepped back and leaned against the door blocking the only exit. I scowled at him as I sat down on the bed. He watched me with a severe look.

"I don't remember much," Barnes said. "When the mission failed in DC…. I started to receive flashbacks. Back in the day, but mainly the previous mission… back in Venice."

I sat there and listened.

"Hydra wants to take your blood to bring back the original super soldiers," He explained.

"I'm not a super soldier," I growled.

"You aren't, but the next level to improve," Barnes said.

"I already know that," I muttered. "So, what do you want?"

Barnes to a deep breath. His haunted look to oblivion as he was lost in thought. For the past three months has he been tracking me once Hydra was exposed?

" I don't know?" he answered.

"You don't know?" I asked

"What matters is keeping you safe."

"Oh no, I have enough on my plate, and I don't need you to follow me around," I said standing up marching over to him. "Now step aside or so help me- "

Barnes raised a brow, his lower lip twitching some.

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" I sneered.

He only shrugged.

I growled punching him in the face along with a knee to the groin. Again, it hurt, yet it got him immobilize as I shoved his body aside and ran out of the room. Before I could even reach the flight of stairs; two arms wrapped around my waist. By instincts, I did elbow him in the solar plexus, stomped on his toe, the turned my other elbow into his nose, and securing my thumb I fisted my hand and put all the force into the groin. All four steps had him stumbled back in pain.

God, is he made out of steal or something?

As I felt pain in my elbow and hands.

Barnes sighed using his left arm to slug me over his shoulder and brought us back to his room. Growling I tried to use all my martial art skills to put me down. However, he flung me on the bed and pinned me down. His mass and arm were keeping me in place.

"Look, I'm not here to harm you." He said.

"And why should I trust you?" I growled.

"If it weren't for me, you already be on Hydras slab right now."

I inhaled sharply. "Fuck you."

Knowing the bastard won this match.

 **.o0o.**

Eyes agreed with Barnes. When the soldier followed me back to her place, she was shocked to see him, having her gun ready to kill. However, once I told her what Eloy did, she cursed putting her gun down and let the super soldier in.

"Let me get this straight," Eyes said. "After three months of being free from Hydra you want to protect Avery?"

"Apparently," I muttered.

She nodded, "He could be useful."

"Eyes!" I yelled.

"Avery, I've been looking into the leak Shield and Hydra files, and the whole super soldier thing is mention one too many times. The last time the serum was made was in 1991 went missing after Howard Stark's death. Only one batch was recover, and that lead to the explosion…"

"Which my mother was in," I sighed.

"Either way, he's a lost puppy." Eyes said, looking at Barnes. "Although, I'm curious in what you remember."

"Not much," Barnes said.

We both look at him to elaborate.

"I only remember a few things," Barnes said. "Hydra did too much of erasing memories."

Eyes being curious asked him questions about what he could remember. Barnes was a bit uncomfortable with all this. Eyes explained she could help, knowing there are side effects of Cryostasis. She showed the documents.

"The Best way to remember is hypnosis or trigger," Eyes said.

"Trigger?" I asked.

"Being at the scene or location. If looking at documents and pictures won't help then the location will." Eyes explained. "Give me a moment, and I can make a timeline and map."

"You can't be serious," I muttered.

"Avery, you can't stay in one place, and Hydra is probably figured out your pattern. It's best to do this and have protection." She said. "if you don't, I'll hold back your papers and prescription."

"Bitch," I growled.

"Bitch with WIFI," She countered.

So, I had no choice. I was stuck with the Winter Soldier to help him get his memory back. Sergeant Barnes stood there impressed as he watched his surroundings. My thoughts linger in what he went through, being almost a century old, yet trapped in his thirty-something body being awakened from Cryostasis only to assassinate political individuals. A man who was a hero, just to be a villain by force…a weapon with so much innocent blood on his hands. All because of the super soldier serum that was inflicted by him in Arnmin Zola and the Russian division by Hydra.

I took a deep breath and went to back my pack for the trip. Making sure all my clothes were clean and other things needed for another backpacking. Once done the packing, I checked on my banking under a different alias to make sure all is good for transportation. Reviewed on any deals for transits and everything.

Seriously I don't want to travel with a once assassin.

* * *

 **S** orry **for the short chapter and long wait. Having some writers block to fill in the gap before going to Civil War. If you have any ideas that would be awesome.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Timeline

_**Mimic**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the MCU**_

 _ **A/N: Please do not chew me out if I get the timeline off. Been following the MCU wiki and following what was written.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Timeline**

Again, Eyes was a miracle worker. Not only has she provided me the medication but got two passports ready for Sergeant Barns and me. Although, he was under an alias name of Sebastian James Wolf. His reaction when reading his name aloud was a bit priceless. Then again, Eyes can be creative or straightforward on Names. And with his face being well known, it is vital that we keep things low key.

Now we were on a train with a mission to regain Sergeant Barns memories. Eyes believe triggers from surrounding areas may help the winter soldier. So, going over his timeline during world war two, we were heading towards England near the military base he was stationed. Where the 107th Infantry Regiment was station before being diploid. I was a bit hesitant, even though the base was closed down. There is a memorial where soldiers go to.

Sergeant Barnes watched me like a hawk. When I'm distracting myself from simple things as reading or watching a movie on my laptop, I can feel the intense gaze. If you can say trust is on thin ice, I wouldn't argue with you. Sergeant Barnes, the Winter Soldier, was there when my father was murdered. He may have saved me from drowning in Venice and from the Five…only lesson the stigma but no trust. Same with him, as he doesn't trust me for staying put. Sometimes I wonder if he barely sleeps when we are resting at a hostel. Making sure I don't grab my bag and sneak off into the night.

I lowered my laptop looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Alpha," I replied.

He arched a brow.

"Bravo," I added. "Charlie, delta, echo…"

He scoffed, "Foxtrot, golf, hotel…"

We continue saying the NATO Phonetic Alphabet until we reach Z, Zulu.

"Seems you know your military alphabet," I noted.

Sergeant Barnes shrugged.

"Seriously, what do you remember that what has happened the past year?" I asked.

He sighed gazing out the window, "They are like flashes. Began to remember fragments from my past. The strongest being falling from the train during World War Two, Captain America shouting out 'Bucky No!' being dragged away by a Russian soldier without an arm…the operation performed by Dr. Arnim Zola…attacking one of his doctors before being put on ice."

"Are there any more memories since Battle at the Triskelion?" I asked.

Sergeant Barnes shook his head. "I went to the Smithsonian Institution in hope for something jog my memories. It's like I know it but cannot relate to it."

"Like trying to remember a childhood memory, but no details," I said.

He nodded. "Hydra took my past from me and turned me into a weapon. "

It's true; he did not become a member by choice. At least that is what the leaked files stated. Hydra kept him alive because Dr. Zola experimented with recreating Erskine Super Soldier Serum. Barnes undergo the experiment for a month until Steve Roger rescued him in November 1943. It was stated Sergeant Barnes was near perfection to Captain America, but not enough. Probably after the train…Dr. Zola continues his experimentation on Barnes giving the achievement of the Super Soldier.

Steve Rogers, Captain America was the first generation of the Super soldier serum. Sergeant Barnes was the second generation of the super soldier serum from Zola formula. And there was me, the third generation of the super soldier serum that was incomplete, based upon Howard Starks recipe. At least that is what my mother's journal stated, that Howard Stark who had the intentions to make the host stronger and overpower Captain America. But Hydra stole the five out of the six serums, and the explosion reduced the potent abilities on my mother. I wonder what if the serum was honestly used…how would the third generation would be.

"Out of the hundred years of memories…you have a clear memory of me," I mumbled.

Sergeant Barnes nodded, "Being out of cryostasis I remember my last mission. Even if the American Hydra is taken down, other divisions want Howard Stark's serum. See if they can recreate it since Zola destroyed his formula and Erskine only made one batch. I assumed being frozen for some time Captain America and my blood is diluted to obtain a sample."

"And I being the youngest, born with the serum in my system…makes me"

"A possible candidate of harvesting."

I shuddered.

"I will do my best to protect you." He assured. "The serum should have died with Erskine."

I nodded no longer seeing the Winter Soldier, but an actual American Soldier whose obligation is to protect their countries freedom. Taking a deep breath, I nodded knowing I can somewhat trust him.

When we arrived in England exploring the area where the 107th Infantry Regiment resigned in 1943. We kept low key exploring the town where the base was outside of. Barnes walked around the area he believed to hold the same building. Even stopped at a pub. The moment we stepped in, Barnes stopped as if having a flashback.

"I've been here," He whispered.

I nodded as we found a place to sit.

Barnes looked at the historical details, staring at the walls where pictures were hanging. He stopped at one where there was a picture of the pub filled with American and British soldiers. Taking a closer look, you can see in the corner of a young James Barnes laughing while holding a stein filled with beer.

"August 1943…" He whispered. "The guys and I…wanted a good time before being shift off to Azzano the next day."

I took out my phone to go over the files Eyes sent us. It was true; Sergeant Barnes was shipped off to Azzano Italy serving in the front lines. It was October 1943, did the 107th regiment were outgunned the Nazi with a power tank. However, the next day the tank turned on the Allies. Capturing Sergeant Barnes, Sergeant Timothy Dungan, and Private Gabe Jones.

"So next stop… Azzano?" I suggested.

Barnes nodded as a waitress came over to receive our order. Barnes ordered Bangers and mash while I had the shepherd's pie. We ate in silence listening carefully to our environment to make sure threw as SHIELD or Hydra. Once done with dinner and finishing our beers we went to the hotel we were staying at. Barnes sat by the widow keeping lookout.

"Shall we stay a few more says before Azzano?" I offered.

He nodded.

Afterward, we remained quiet.

 **.o0o.**

Over the following months, we traveled all over Europe. From England to Azzano Italy where we went to the trenches where the battle was. Next to HYDRA weapons facility in the Austrian Alps, halfway between Kitzbühel and Klagenfurt. There was a memorial museum based on the structure and mock set up. Honoring the prisoners of war who did not survive and the First step of Captain America. Being at the museum had some impact on Barnes. Stating he was having flashes of working on the machinery and being tortured. When the tour took us inside the factory framework, I think to lead a significant impact of remembering. As he stared up to where the ceiling used to be.

Afterward, we were following the locations where the Howling Commandos did their missions. Eyes were right, being at places from a person past can help trigger memories. Barnes says he gets flashbacks, still incomplete, but enough for him to be satisfied. Once we were done, we would stop somewhere he could write down his memories.

The hardest would be hiking through the Austrian Alps where Capture of Armin Zola took place. It was February 1, 1945, when Sergeant Barnes had fallen to his death. Using documentation of longitude and latitude in where the Howling Commandos believed he had fallen. Barnes was tensed as he stopped by a rocky ravine.

"It was here," He said.

"Huh?" I replied not paying attention until he spoke.

"I crashed here," He whispered. "My body fell over there, impaled."

The super soldier was shaking. Based on the leaked files, the SSR didn't look for Barnes until several days later. Days he spent alone, broken physically and mentally trying to survive while bleeding to death. PTSD to over as he fell to his knees.

"I was supposed to die here," He whispered.

I stepped forward.

"I was supposed to die here!" He yelled, slamming his metal arm into the earth leaving a dent.

I hesitated, not sure how to respond.

With caution, I came over and took his hand. His head snapped glaring at me. I took a deep breath and continued to hold his hand before hugging him. Once more his body tensed, supposed by the physical contact. We barely touch each other, unless it is him grabbing my arm from being run over by a car or trivial things. Otherwise, to be held and hugged for the first time in seventy years was a shock.

"Even if you were supposed to die, you were given a second chance on life," I said. "Seventy years you were their weapon, but now you are free."

Barnes took a deep breath.

His right arm wrapped around me.

Some time passed, and I looked at him, "Are we good, Barnes?"

He nodded, "Bucky."

"Huh?"

"You can call me Bucky," he murmured. "Barnes is my father's name."

I stared at him in disbelief. Did he seriously pulled a flirtatious joke?

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I know these chapters will be rushed. I'll try not to rush them, just wanted to reach some events. Any advice or suggestions would be great.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review**


End file.
